


Learning the Magic

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: halfamoon ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Lavender smiled as she and Parvati completed their successful attempt of the charm.





	Learning the Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of halfamoon, to the prompt, _magic_.

Lavender smiled as she and Parvati completed the spell assignment, sharing a secret little smile with her partner. Parvati smiles softly back at her before she turns her attention back to the spell, her lips quietly forming the phrase again as she memorized the charm.

Lavender forced herself to look away and watch as the Professor moved among the other students – First Years like her –, gently correcting their phrasing of the words or offering a soft congratulations when someone successfully cast the magic in front of them.

Her eyes eventually Hermione's gaze as the other girl smiled at her, lifting her hand slightly in a silent congratulation to Lavender and Parvati's successful work.


End file.
